Sex isn't a sin
by Kajune
Summary: Anna and Michael argue over humans. One thing leads to another, and the next thing Anna knows is that they're kissing.


**Title** : Sex isn't a sin

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Supernatural.

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning** : Sexual Content. OOCness.

 **Summary** : Anna and Michael argue over humans. One thing leads to another, and the next thing Anna knows is that they're kissing.

* * *

They're on a boat, in the middle of a pond. It's almost sunset. They sky is turning orange.

Anna and Michael are facing each other.

They are arguing over humans.

"They're kind beings."

"They're corrupted."

"Maybe some, but a whole lot aren't."

" _Some_ isn't enough, Anna. I know for a fact corrupt speaks 90% of the human population."

"That's exaggerating it."

"It's not." Michael sends her a glare.

"There are also those loyal."

"Misplaced loyalty."

"Speak for yourself."

"..."

"They forgive, and they love."

"Angels love. Animal too, I might add."

"How does that make humans worse in comparison?"

"Angels love their families, their brethren. Humans love destruction, themselves, money, and manmade devices - phones, vehicles - in fact, they'd rob and kill anything and everything for this so-called love."

Anna sends him a look that sits between a pout and a frown.

"You say it like angels haven't done just that. Your own brother, Raphael-"

"Don't bring him into this." Michael points at her.

"Why not? He's an angel, like you - like us. He's an example of angel corruption. And it happened right under your nose."

Michael frowns. He better know that he lost this round, Anna thinks.

"What if Raphael was driven by misplaced love? That he loved power, maybe too much-"

"Maybe!?"

Michael sends a warning look to silence her.

"He is one of so few like that. Each country on Earth, **no** , in each city, there is at least a handful of humans who have done bad for a meaningless love of something. There is no real value in half the things humans declare lovable."

Anna ponders for a minute.

"There are still those who love right. Love God. Love their kin."

"Indeed." Anna brightens with hope, thinking he finally agrees. "Unlike you, who abandoned her kin for them." She deflates, hurt by his words.

"...my kin was corrupted by you, by _your_ misplaced love and loyalty."

"Are you telling me I loved wrong, that I mustn't love God?" He throws his arms up. "Maybe Anna, maybe all those years I didn't follow the right path, but I was right to love God for He is our father and creator."

"True. But if you make a mistake like that, you can be forgiven. Humans forgive, Michael. I still remember, so crystal clearly, the way Raphael lashed out at you for ignoring the Apocalypse now that you've been given a second chance."

Michael knows she's right. His family was less forgiving in that he did not choose according to their wishes, even if God did not want the Apocalypse and proved it with His rewards to Castiel and the Winchesters. There was literally nothing he could say to stop Raphael from launching demands at him to change his messed up mind.

"I forgive. I learned how from them."

Michael purses his lips. He does not remember a time in Heaven when an angel was known for forgiveness, without human influence.

"You win that."

Anna cheers.

"There's pain, suffering, all induced by greed and lust among humans."

Anna nods. "Such can be...overlooked."

"How?" Michael looks genuinely curious.

"We, as angels, can guide them to do better."

"Are you saying that by having not done so before, humanity went corrupt?"

Anna nods.

Michael bows his head, seemingly at a loss.

"Anna. You are forgetting how little good is left in humanity. I doubt our intervention will help much."

"We must at least try. Give them ten years, twenty. If they change, if most improve, then I'm right."

"I do not have the patience." Michael says without looking up.

"You're joking." Anna says, skeptical.

Michael looks up, his expression worn. "This does not prove humanity is capable of choosing the right path. Why must we interfere? If they are so decent, then they are able to fix themselves. I doubt you are capable of imagining the number of wars throughout human history. Take a single decade and look. Household wars included, if you may."

Anna looks at him like he just said something silly. Michael regards her for a moment before he realizes the last part need not be said. Household wars shouldn't even be counted as a war. More like a quarrel.

"Pain does teach. If there was no pain, then there would be nothing to show humanity the value of peace and prosperity."

"I can give you a list of countries with histories that claim self-improvement and the conquering of other lands as a strongly cherished value. There is no peace when there is war for land or resources."

Anna feels herself losing. She can't argue that the angels must help. The two of them are discussing humans in general, not their chance of doing better. They are talking about how they are on their own and how they have been.

"Anything else?"

Anna realizes she turned quiet for a long while. The sky is noticeably darker now.

"Chocolate cake!" She blurts out.

Damn.

Michael quirks an eyebrow at her, completely baffled by her statement.

Anna recoils a bit, knowing she only said what she herself likes, not what was likable about humanity. She used this once on Dean, and it didn't work either.

What did work was...

"Sex?"

Michael frowns, his face showing utter disapproval.

"No. Way."

She should have expected that. Not many angels approve of the bodily intimacies which man place so highly in their list of special things to do. Gabriel is practically the only angel who openly enjoys it. To get the one angel who banned the act upon all other angels to agree that it is good, is...

Idiotic.

"Anna." His voice is heavy, drenched with disdain. It somewhat scares Anna. "Let me make this clear, to you, that sex is not for angels. Not for us, members of Heaven and its holy grounds. You," He emphasizes using a pointed finger. "should learn this lesson well. I am no fool to not know the real reason you fell and left your kin."

Anna gulps.

Her passion for sex is no secret among angels, not anymore. Maybe a handful or a dozen more don't know, but most have become aware that Anna promotes sexual intercourse like it benefits health and mood so well. In fact, one of the first things she did upon regaining her memory was to open her legs up for Dean Winchester. Now, she has a couple of new nicknames for herself.

Slut. Whore. Traitor. The Vessel's Bride.

None are pleasing.

"Sex is a sin, Anna. Humans need it for reproduction, but for centuries they have used it for pleasure, money, power and fame." He looks away, his features scrunched up. "...Disgusting."

Anna feels angry at his words. Although he can prove to her with evidence that humans misuse sex, and it is this pleasure-seeking form of sex that she had sought after, Anna still wishes he would lighten up a bit. Angels are so stiff and emotionless, unaware of the importance of physical contact and take even the mere word itself, "sex", as something awfully poisonous.

She may have done cruel to leave Heaven for such a thing, and chocolate cake, but now that the angels are ready to change their ways, there should be new lessons passed on. Otherwise, not only would she be eternally prejudiced against, but no one would ever understand her.

Angels would never change.

Anna sees herself as having done as much right as she's done wrong. If she is to let the angels try and enjoy themselves with something particularly pleasant, and not really a sin, then she needs to get past Michael.

Michael. The Archangel of Chastity.

How is he even Gabriel's brother is a question impossible to answer.

"I'll prove it to you."

Michael gives her a look that implies she just offended him in some way.

"Don't. Push your luck."

She crawls over to him, and looks at him, quite boldly, in the eyes.

"If I can show you the wonders of physical intimacy, then you'll let our siblings know it too."

Michael regards her like he would regard an insane person. Oh, the memories of that hospital.

"Did I not say...for reproduction purposes? And what if angels get addicted, huh? Am I to witness hundreds of them going about looking like cupids?"

Anna shudders at the thought. She didn't think to wonder if her siblings would actually lose themselves to pleasure like that. The lack of experience might bring forth extreme results.

"Then, how about I teach _you_?"

Michael's face is blank, but his voice comes out sounding almost sarcastic.

"You try anything on me, and I'll accept your title as 'Heaven's Whore'."

Deeply offended by his words, Anna slaps him.

The minute she realizes her grave mistake, Anna scrambles backwards and clutches the edges of the boat, terrified of being thrown off it.

Michael moves slowly, turns back to face her with yet another blank stare. Lucifer can frown all he wants at people, this look is by far ten times scarier. Possibly by having offended Michael, it just looks more scary. Anna has yet to know the terrible consequences of getting on Lucifer's bad side personally.

"Anna." She's almost happy he doesn't just use that nasty title. "Don't. Do That. Again."

She nods, compliant.

"Just...let me teach you."

"Why?"

Michael asks so fast she nearly tumbles over the boat herself. For a split second, Michael shows concern over her actually doing so. He's back to looking dumbfounded afterwards.

"I think, you hate it too much."

"Humanity provided me with reasons why I should."

"Then let me counter it."

She's not sure why she's so eager to try this. Michael could just say no and throw her out into space if he wanted. Besides, isn't she proving to him how passionately in love she is with the idea of having sex? Daring Michael into learning sounds like a bad idea, _should_ be considered a bad idea, yet here she is, crawling back towards the archangel.

How did their argument turn into this is puzzling.

Michael doesn't move when she cups his cheeks, hands on both sides. He seems to be reading her, his silver eyes focused on her expression. It's a little unnerving, so Anna is quick to close her eyes, wipe away the mental image and plant a kiss on Michael's lips.

"Anna...!" Michael growls.

Anna pulls back, and looks at him contemplatively. He's frowning now, but he still hasn't made a move to stop her. He probably just read her mind which is why he says:

"Anything to prove you wrong and get sex off your mind."

She helplessly takes him up on his challenge.

For what feels like hours but the faintly darker sky says minutes, Anna plants a row of soft kisses upon Michael's lips. He's not moving, a perfect example of a marble statue. His expression has softened though, possibly involuntarily. His eyes are now hooded, and his fingers seem to twitch every now and then.

"Can't resist me, can you?"

Michael frowns again.

"I'm not touching you, Anna."

Just to prove him wrong, Anna takes one hand and lays it just below the hem of her shirt, right above the jeans. Michael gulps. It seems as though she is going to win this so-called argument. Anna grins a lot like the Devil himself before she continues kissing Michael, her left hand guiding his right up her body.

When their hands make contact with her breast, Michael jerks back so hard he tumbles out of the boat and into the water.

Anna watches, shocked.

After five minutes, Anna assumes Michael doesn't _want_ to come out, too afraid to resume their little game.

This gives her an idea.

Michael, still underwater and totally not all flushed and humiliated, gets startled when a boot lands next to him, followed by another, then a pair of socks, and when Anna's jacket follows he realizes Anna hasn't given up.

 _She's stripping!_

Michael will never agree to humanity as a superior species. She can keep that argument to herself. But if she dares get naked on that boat and expect him to just let her, then she must have lost her mind.

If there's anything Michael does for his siblings, it's keeping their reputations from becoming tainted. Anna has purposely led hers astray, and Michael wants nothing more than to keep her from ruining it further. She wants to fall again, she told him, take away her grace, and with every intention of preventing that, Michael agreed to this private meeting.

This is so not the direction he thought it would go.

Anna was in the middle of opening up her white shirt when something splashes out of the water. It's Michael, looking livid.

"Stop that!"

He orders, but Anna didn't start this just so he could tell her off. No. She started this to prove him wrong and get him to accept that angels aren't better than humans. Anna lunges forward and in that moment she has him flat on the boat, her body looming over his. At this close proximity, she can see he did not come back up completely composed.

His face is red from blushing so hard.

He starts squirming when she has his hands touch her breasts again.

"Anna!"

The younger angel can't resist a giggle. Ten fingers work hard to avoid making contact with her bra, now exposed. A few more tugs and he manages to free himself from her grip, but Anna - still not sure why she's doing this, why she's enjoying this - drops herself down upon her boss - her _boss!_ \- and begins rubbing.

Michael goes rigid.

He's still blushing.

Most would rightfully consider this a death wish, but some part of Anna tells her the archangel isn't going to smite her again anytime soon.

He's too unsettled to make rash decisions like that.

Anna initially just wanted to prove to Michael the goodness of mankind, and hopefully by doing so he'll pass on the good lessons that can come from man to their siblings. She would also end up justifying her past actions. Instead, she's personally demonstrating to Michael why sex in itself is worth a bit of glory than the simple, yet degrading word sinful.

Not to mention, she doesn't even like Michael in that sense. It's too hard to fall for someone so uptight and cruel.

Yet right now, Anna is beginning to see a new side of Michael's character.

Outwardly, he may be as many see him as. Cold, calculating, and authoritative. Inwardly, he seems shy and overly modest, caring possibly to a fault. It's piques Anna's curiosity a little too strongly .

When Michael starts moving, ready to stop her from rubbing her chest against his in a teasingly slow manner, Anna kisses him again. This causes his hands to stop midway of forcing her off.

It takes Anna by surprise when the archangel starts kissing back, arms around her hips and gently pressing their lower bodies together. Anna can't help but blush and feel a bit startled. It takes some effort for her to push away and look down at him, with a grin on her face.

"Admit it, Michael, you know sex is good!"

Michael looks stubborn, unwilling to admit to anything as he bites his lower lip.

The sky is dark and the stars are visible by the time anything is said.

"Defining 'good' as beneficial to oneself, maybe you've always been right. It helps produce offspring and grants people, especially those void of happiness, pleasure." He pauses. "But I cannot take away the law that prevents angels from openly participating in it. It would lead to disaster, if not the fall of many of our siblings eager for more pleasure."

Anna grows sad at this. She knows Michael is absolutely right.

This means her reputation cannot be fixed and her siblings will remain melancholy to the wonders of life humans have discovered. It's a shame, but thinking about it, if life overall in Heaven improves, the lack of teaching angels new forms of happiness can be overlooked.

She's made up her mind to end this conversation when Michael abruptly speaks up.

"However, I personally, can accept it as a new...activity, to add to my life," He looks at her with an unreadable expression, and Anna can only force in the patience to find out why. "so long as my partner is you."

Those words mean too much to her.

The brief look of worry when she nearly fell off the boat, the desperate need to turn her into a decent woman, and the willingness to speak to her in person about something not entirely major...

Those words explain a lot.

Plus, they tell her why he hasn't just slapped her back for _violating_ him.

"Michael..."

She gets out only his name before she's back to kissing him. He near-instantly begins kissing her back, one hand on her lower back to keep her in place and another in her hair, stroking gently and almost _lovingly_ , not in the way she thought possible for Michael.

Anna can almost feel the lack of experience in the way Michael kisses. He seems to be copying her moves, guiding his tongue in the way she does. There's eagerness in his movements, resembling a long-suppressed desire to consume her from inside out, like lust.

She wants to single him out for that, but the heat is intense and she wants sex too much to deny Michael a minute of her.

They roll over at some point. Michael discards her shirt at some point too. Anna vaguely remembers removing Michael's own jacket and flannel shirt and leaving him with just one layer of clothing to keep her unsteady hands from his chest, from his racing heart.

Since when...since when did Michael long for her like this?

They don't take time to remove their trousers, too much in a hurry to kiss each other dry and empty. Their hands smother over each other's bodies, touching everywhere they can without stopping. Michael manages to slip between her wide open legs and together they start rubbing.

Anna bets her moans extend over a one mile radius.

There's so much pleasure.

It feels so good!

Anna and Michael hit their limits in unison, and both unleash erotic sounds as the ultimate pleasure sweeps over them, consumes them from within and across. Michael nearly falls wholly on top of her, but keeps himself up about an inch. Anna doesn't know if she should regret this, but if Michael doesn't end up complaining or throwing her in prison, then she's okay with it.

They take a while to recover themselves, and the first thing they do once they have is to look deep into each other's eyes.

No words. No sound. Just a pale hand gently massaging through dark hair locks and Michael's hand caressing her with equal tenderness on the shoulder, near where he had touched her and ended her life, before she was brought back.

They remain this close, this bonded to one another until the sky is back to shining blue.

The two part with a kiss.

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
